Abstract: The objective of the contract is to provide critical resources for research on developmental disorders. This will be achieved by systematically receiving, storing and distributing brain and other tissues research purposes. Tissues shall be collected in accordance with any applicable State and local laws and Federal regulations and will include those obtained premortem by biopsy and postmortem from: unaffected fetuses, infants and children and from fetuses, infants and children with developmental disorders.